


Invisible

by tordarroch



Series: Clarity [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, mentions of tight lycra and heavy weights and gym things, symmetra is a super incognito spy you can't see her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Satya catches a glimpse of Zarya working out.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty trashed but lemme just say i love symmetra so much........ she's my girl.

It was late in the afternoon when Satya Vaswani looked through the window into the gym. 

She hadn’t meant to even glance into the room, never normally even looked through the glass, but a sudden movement had caught her eye and then something else entirely had grabbed her attention. 

The sudden movement had been a large set of weights dropping to the ground. 

The something else was another matter entirely.

She pressed herself closer to the window, her eyes growing behind her visor as she took in the sight she beheld. Normally she found it difficult to ignore her own reflection in surfaces, not because of vanity or anything like that, no, but because she found her own image so alien; so difficult to process. However, right now she was able to look past the sheen that showed herself and instead, was able to focus on the contents of the gym. 

In the centre of the room was the most erotic vision she had ever seen: clad in tight lycra was Aleksandra Zaryanova, known to them all as Zarya, taking in a deep breath as she raised her water bottle to her lips. A vision in navy blue, darker patches in the places sweat would naturally accumulate, the only colour being the light pink cotton shirt she wore over her upper body, loose with the arms ripped off. Unsightly; not couture at all but still… She sucked her own lower lip into her mouth as she watched Zarya open hers, taking the bottle opening into her mouth and swallowing some of the contents in large gulps. 

Once. Twice. 

Then she lowered it, her chest heaving before she held the bottle over her face and let the water flow out to cool herself down, the moisture saturating the front of her shirt; the wet fabric clinging to her breasts perfectly; nipples erect and pushing hard against their confines.

Satya would never normally stare; would never normally invade someone’s privacy like this but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her own body was so slim; so petite in comparison yet she found herself yearning for someone almost twice her size. She had often heard the saying that opposites attract and in this case, as she felt a tingle in her clit, she knew that it was most certainly correct on her part. 

Zarya was everything she wasn’t. Muscled, tall, a hulking giant of a woman who barged around like a bull in a china shop. Her weapon of choice wasn’t even meant to be used as a personal item, and Satya couldn’t help but admire the determination to wield such a thing, despite the sloppiness and lack of precision that came with it. Zarya deserved a weapon designed for her, but she supposed, maybe that weapon was designed for her since she was the only one who could control the beast...

She was becoming confused in her attempts to distract herself from watching the Russian… which only reminded her of another thing; that accent. It cut through Satya like a bonesaw, and yet when it was directed at her, she couldn’t help but let out a soft noise of agreement, regardless of what Zarya was asking from her. 

“Just like in training; visualise then execute.”

She could hear the voice so clearly in her head, ringing out as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to imagine Zarya pinning her against the wall, her body looming over her, sweat and water dripping down her body. She would do anything to her; let her do anything but Zarya would just stare, panting above her, watching her squirm as she failed to react appropriately. 

No, she needed more material.

Opening her eyes again, she locked onto her target, her hand sliding to her own thigh as she watched Zarya bend down and pick her weights up again, hitching them to her chest before raising them in the air. Satya couldn’t avoid the small noise that came from her mouth as her hand slid between the material of her dress, finding the front of her shorts easily and pressing down on her crotch. 

She was already saturated; could feel a dampness through the fabric and that reaction had only been from watching. What kind of mess would she actually be in if Zarya got her hands on her? It was an embarrassing thought to have pass through her mind as she knew she excelled in control usually… but Zarya seemed to do something to her sensibility, which was already lacking enough. She didn’t need need this distraction but she couldn’t help herself. . 

Her other hand clutched the window frame as she started to rub herself through the soft cotton of her shorts, her eyes glued to Zarya; watching the way she moved; consuming the way she looked. The lycra was so tight; so taut over every curve and Satya found herself letting out a soft moan as she pressed her fingers down harder, rubbing and seeking out her clit through the material. 

Zarya slammed the weights down again, a move than made Satya jump; her heart pound, but it only made it more intense. She rocked against her hand, a shaky breath escaping her lips as she watched Zarya bend over and stretch, the tight fabric clinging to her ass. And then she turned around, stretching her arms up in the air, her muscles flexing but Satya barely saw that. Instead, her eyes were drawn lower and she saw the fabric had hitched up slightly, was clinging to Zarya’s crotch, outlining her labia perfectly in such a lewd way...

Yet that was the look she wanted; the look her mind craved. She rocked against her hand, panting quietly as she watched Zarya move slowly, her sportswear clinging to every nook and crevice and she couldn’t deny how hot it made her; how just looking at Zarya made her skin tingle. She felt her cheeks heat up, her body covered in a slight sheen as she pressed her fingers between the folds in her fabric; the folds in her flesh. She couldn’t ignore the way her jewellery jangled as she moved, her earrings; her bracelets. It was distracting but not enough so that she would lose focus on what really mattered. 

She knew how this looked and part of her was ashamed that she had reduced herself to such animalistic urges. But the other part; the larger part, didn’t care one bit. To have the freedom to do this; to have the strong will to do this… it was exciting for her. So rarely was she overcome with such a feeling that she simply had to take advantage of it.

No one would know any better, it was harmless. 

Licking her lips again, she rutted against her hand, finding just the right pace; just the right amount of friction as she watched Zarya’s perfect form; watched her muscles flex, the Russian’s skin as drenched as her own cunt was. Then Sarya couldn’t resist thinking about Zarya’s pussy, her mind rushing ahead, and she soon found herself panting louder as she thought about Zarya lowering herself onto her face, those thick thighs surrounding her head as she took in the scent that would be so beautiful; musky and raw. 

Before she could be disgusted with her own fantasy; her own thoughts, she felt her body tremble, her clit throb as her fingers pressed against it; her body moving against her stilled hand as she rode out her orgasm, a soft series of gasps and moans escaping her lips as she did so. So soon was her pleasure found was it gone, and as she came down, one hand clung to the window frame as the other continued to gently massage her crotch, wringing out the last few tremors of her climax. 

“Compose yourself,” she whispered under her breath, pulling her hand out from under her dress, the fabric swaying as she tried to regain her senses. She wasn’t sure what had come over her; what had made her do such a thing. 

But then she saw Zarya again, and her face was warming up once again. No, it was clear. She leaned towards the window further, wishing she had the confidence to approach the woman, wishing she could do more than pleasure herself to the idea of this fascinating specimen. Zarya deserved more than some freak spying on her; than some outcast using her image for her sexual fantasies. 

Cocking her head to the side, she stared at the woman inside, watching her slap her hands together before bending over to pick up the weights again. Satya admired her as she raised them to her chest before pushing the bar up above her head. It was such a beautiful sight; such control; such strength. Her form was exquisite. 

Satya’s eyes were about to flutter shut when she realised that Zarya wasn’t concentrating on her own reflection in the mirror, instead she was staring right at the window, her muscles straining as she held the weight about her head. Something had clearly caught her attention but Satya was so sure that the it could not have been her… She had been so quiet.

Yet her body refused to move; refused to even attempt to hide. She could only stare back, certain now that Zarya was looking right at her. 

She expected Zarya to shout; to throw the weights in her direction despite the wall between them, but all she did was smirk and wink before dropping the weights she held above her head, flashing her a large smile as she turned her back to Satya.

But that was enough; enough to make Satya shy away and crawl back into her shell. Her only response was to drop to the floor and pull her knees to her chest, her face bright red as reality hit her: she wasn’t as invisible as she thought she was.


End file.
